Kurapika's X Dearly X Beloved
by 13simplestrongsoul98
Summary: Kuroro had asked Neon out. Kurapika, as a good friend of hers, supported their relationship whole-heartedly, albeit with small complaints here and there. On Kuroro's part, however, was a take-and-take relationship. Kurapika somehow knew his intention. But, she'll surely stop whatever Kuroro's scheming... which unknowingly, started a long game between the two. (Multi-Pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

* * *

After the short yet long weekend, it's always ideal to have a fresh start for the days to come. A peaceful Monday morning is always the best thing to have at the beginning of a school week. No disturbances, except for the occasional chirping of the birds and rustling of the leaves.

And _she_ desperately needed that day to be today because Kurapika was tired. Very tired. She had tagged along with her group of friends during the weekend and it drained her dry.

Knowing her spiky black-haired friend, Gon, he has an unbelievable amount of stamina and an unquenchable thirst of curiosity. Of course, this could be said the same for Killua, an equally cheeky brat. And both of their mischievousness could rival a... monkey? ...Nah, how about squirrel? A puppy, then?

...

In any case, both are too energetic for her and Leorio, who was literally panting for his dear life and his continued (failure) attempt on letting both of them stay still. She chuckled lightly as she recalled Leorio's flushed face from running around, trying to catch both Gon and Killua.

They went to an extremely large forest.

Last Friday, Gon said that he found something very interesting when he was exploring around the area and so pleaded to all of them to come with him. Killua, who was always following Gon everywhere, in a heartbeat, agreed to join in his friend's adventure.

Kurapika had no problem and so, also agreed to go with. However, Leorio had his medical exam coming up and was about to refuse but then, Gon and Killua whispered something to him in both of his ears. She knew it was something and she did _not_ want to know what it was. After all, these _stuff_ they whisper to one another's ears, especially boys, are expectantly... naughty at best and embarrassing at worst.

Whatever it was they whispered to him, made him look like a plum tomato which had somehow confirmed her suspicion.

Since she always is and always will be an honorable girl, she didn't think about these _stuff_ and whatever they were continually chattering to each other. So, as a polite girl, she stood patiently near a door which lead to her classroom.

They had different classes, classmates (except for Killua and Gon) and teachers but, they surely had one strong, tight bond with each other. Everyday was fun because they shared their moments together; happy and sad.

_'I really have good friends...'_ She thought to herself happily. Leorio, who finally agreed to take part in their adventure, due to the uncountable amount of teasing from Killua and Gon though it was mostly innocent on latter's part. The group were looking forward to their plans on the weekend.

Although it was quite a challenge in 'taming' the wild beasts in their group which took most of their time, it was still an enjoyable adventure for both the adults. But, Kurapika couldn't help but sigh at the amount of effort of her and Leorio trying to keep both at their line of sight.

They will be always children in her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Kurapika!"

Kurapika recognised that childish, happy-go-lucky voice. Well, who couldn't. She is, after all, Neon Nostrade - the rich heiress of the Nostrade Family belonging to the Mafia Community. She is, indeed, the ideal girl as a girlfriend, a friend and as a perfect example to other girls.

Her accurate fortunes hadn't only earned her some fans from Mafia leaders and _most_ male students but also from her personality, wealth and beauty. Most because of a certain group called the "Phantom Troupe". If she had also caught their attention then, she would really become a really important figure to both the underworld and the normal world.

But, Kurapika is different. More like special. Because she doesn't aspire to become like Neon, she's grateful for who she is and how she is and some people admire her because of that. And Neon, who is considered the most popular girl in school, befriended her. Kurapika, who was unable to reject her proposal of friendship, accepted it whole-heartedly.

Therefore, both were constantly seen together in class. Except during break and after-school activities or revision which Neon will never, in her whole life, attend. The reason being that she'd 'rather spy on someone than do all the maths stuff'. Kurapika encouraged her to study and stay with her during revision sessions, and that it's not just maths that their revising on.

Clearly, Neon is absolute stubborn (and spoiled) girl as she let all those reason Kurapika had given her to fall on deaf ears or probably make it pass the other ear.

"Good morning, Neon." Kurapika greeted back with a moderate voice. She turned to look behind Neon and, as usual, could see an expensively large limousine right behind her. She smiled lightly at the blue-haired girl, "I see that you still come to school with your limo."

Neon widened a smile to the point her eyes were closed, "But of course!" The said girl suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the gate of the school, passing by some students who were also going to the main body of the school before the school bell rings.

Kurapika gave out some slight protest of slowing down, but Neon simply ignored it. Eventually, them both went to their classroom and the first ones to arrive out of everyone in the class. Kurapika and Neon were in the same class including the 'Phantom Troupe' members who, in Kurapika's opinion, were rebellious, for the lack of better words.

And Senritsu, who befitted her own name as 'Melody', was the club president for the classical music club. She was also known as the 'mother' of the class, metaphorically speaking, and occasionally gave out advices to classmates who were confused, or lost, in everything. Be it school issues, family problems, love life etc. What's kinda scary is that she can solve their problems in her first try. She should become a real mother.

Kurapika would've been very satisfied her whole life with Senritsu as her mother. Unfortunately, life isn't like that.

"So Neon, what happened?" Kurapika didn't miss Neon's too energetic personality. It reminded her of Gon and Killua and by doing so, made her groan and she let out a tiring sigh. Neon, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice Kurapika' sigh, or she probably decided to ignore it, and continued on with her sparkly eyes with her barely containing her excitement and readying to explode herself any second now.

Neon, if correctly guessed, squeaked out a girly sharp shriek. Kurapika tried her best to prevent her eardrums from bursting (just like Porcupine) but didn't cover her ears so as to not look rude at the 'wild' Neon in front of her. Geez, she's exactly like Gon and Killua! After a few minutes of her almost-endless screaming that the whole school might heard, she finally told Kurapika her reason.

Kuroro had asked her out.

Famous for his looks, intelligence, and charms, Kuroro Lucifer was a man not to be trifled with due to the influence he has on people around him ranging from politicians to strangers in the streets, making matters worse when his Troupe's around him every second.

('Cause if you do, you're asking for a death wish. You'd rather prefer being burnt in hell, than picking a fight with them.)

Older women were very much willing to break-up with their boyfriends just to be with Kuroro and some of the Troupe members, mostly Shalnark, Phinks and Feitan were also having similar situations. And yes, they're extremely handsome and the girls are stunningly beautiful.

Shocked, Kurapika was left speechless. Not because of jealousy of taking her friend away from her, or annoyance at the fact that the b****** chose her instead of someone else that doesn't have any connection to both of them. But because Neon knew that he was notorious for his dangerous antics of... everything! From doing dangerous pranks to others, which he finds funny only to himself, to stealing things from other people with his Troupe and that's a criminal offence for Pete's sake!

She knew and she accepted it! Why?!

Kurapika tried her hardest to calm her nerves down. She was equally shocked that Kuroro had asked Neon out because he was never seen with a girl aside from the three girls in the Troupe; Machi, Pakunoda and Shizuku. And some fangirls of his (Yes, he was indescribably popular in and out of school) claimed he was never interested in dating someone, saying it was 'too troublesome to take care of others'.

Neon understood Kurapika's predicament and she knew she needed answers. Fast.

"Kurapika..." Neon started out slowly, making sure that her friend won't snap and tear everything out of anything because she knows Kurapika can be irrational like that. As Neon had expected, Kurapika slowly turned her friend, a tint of understanding and anger reflecting in her now velvety-coloured eyes which turned brown the second Kurapika's eyes turned Scarlet.

Neon definitely missed her chance on seeing one of the most beautifully claimed treasures of humanity. The Scarlet Eyes of the Kurta Clan.

Kurapika, who calmed down at last, looked at Neon, waiting for her to continue. And Neon did so. "I've liked Kuroro since I saw him." Kurapika still looked, to be accurate 'stared', at Neon. _Don't they all say the same thing..._ And Kurapika tried not to roll her eyes since it would be disrespectful to her friend and she continued listening to Neon's story.

"When I had an argument with my father, I ran away from the house. And Kuroro, who was coincidently there, was the one who saved me from being ran over by a truck." Kurapika still looked (stared) at Neon. Kurapika couldn't help but think that this situation was... too cliché! Was it love at first sight for her? Kurapika's watched too many drama's (courtesy of a friend of hers: Neon) and it just doesn't fit with reality.

It's like eating crude oil and chicken together. It doesn't particularly taste nice, does it?

Kurapika sighed when Neon had finished her short story. Naturally, Kurapika didn't ask what prompt her to run away or what made her cross the street without looking that a truck was there and what even started the argument with her father. After all, Kurapika detests invading privacy and prying. Since it's something she hates, she'll never do it.

Kurapika sighed for, at least, the third time. "Fine!" Neon giggled and was bouncing about happily as Kurapika had given her approval of Neon's and that b******'s relationship. "However, you must promise me one thing." In return, Neon listened to Kurapika intently. Neon knew that Kurapika was trying her best to look out for her as well as the 'two brats' and she was eternally grateful to her. And so, she would respect and accept whatever condition Kurapika would have for her.

The blonde cared for Neon like a spoiled sibling. Though, she doesn't have the money and power to let her get whatever she wants, she looked out for her every moment she can. And Neon can be annoyingly stubborn so, she didn't have a choice but to let her get what she wants. She looked at Neon seriously this time, determination burning in Kurapika's eyes.

"When you think you're not safe or when you feel something's wrong, don't hesitate to come to me."

* * *

The Phantom Troupe had been thrown in confusion.

Kuroro knew what they've been wanting to ask since the weekend but, as always, he must say everything important at the right time, place and manner. Not that anybody wanted to complain, though. They were used to their leader's habit of sometimes leaving bits out from them. For a good reason.

And this was one of them.

Being the cool and collected leader of the Troupe, he casually reads one of the books that had caught his interest which he bought from the public library. Don't misunderstand, he's just trying to blend in the crowd and be civil. Of course, he is and never will be a good guy as the cash he used to buy the book was stolen money from an uncooperative 'friend' of theirs in the raid two night's ago.

"Danchou!" A gruff and loud voice greeted Kuroro to which he recognised that it was coming from Uvogin. Kuroro looked up from his book, knowing that he was going to be asked about his certain 'decision'. Of what? They knew already - going out with Neon Nostrade. Of why? He was going to tell them sooner or later. And if they were so curious and wouldn't wait patiently like Uvo then, he knew, they would look for answers.

But now, he would leave them hanging for the meantime because it would ruin his discovery as well as his excitement. It also brought up tension to the Troupe as to why he made that decision. There were some bets flying around the members, each giving logical reasons and reasonable money (which in their terms, millions of jenny). It was Phinks who proposed the idea of betting on what reason Kuroro did that for.

There were many reasons but, they knew each and everyone of them since childhood, except for a certain clown, and so all of them were confident that they knew, or were close to knowing , Kuroro's reason for doing so. Phnks said that it was because the Troupe had to get closer to the Mafia Community and then destroy them to bits, although they can do it in a 'flashy' way, it was more fun sneaking up on them.

Most of them agreed on Phinks valid point, however, they knew it was something deeper than that. And so, the bet contest continued, each and every one of them testing their analysis skills and logical thinking. Their actions amused Kuroro. He had to admit that they were never really the kind of group that were close in general activities.

They were loyal subordinates to their boss and they followed him and carried out his orders without question. But, they cared for each other as acquaintances - friends to be exact. Seeing them like this; bickering, arguing, getting their points across and sometimes having a friendly chat without getting at each other's throats was something kinda new for him to see.

Pakunoda looked at her watch and consequently, to Kuroro. "Danchou, it's time." Everyone halted whatever they were doing. They knew it was time for school. It was annoying but they had to go for their carer's sake, especially.

They immediately stood and geared themselves up. Uniforms on and the necessities picked up, such as money for food. They hadn't carried any bags because Nobunaga had complained about carrying the bags all day and everyone had come into an agreement that they wouldn't bring any bags with them. Besides, they were very intelligent and they would pass any exams that would suddenly get thrown in their face with flying colours.

Without delay, the Phantom Troupe left their hideout for another refreshing start of a school week.

* * *

**Hello people!**

**I've started a new story because I currently don't have any motivation on continuing both "For better or for worse?" and "The Sweets Princess". And, Hunter X Hunter has been bugging me all this time. I replayed the episode where there were many Phantom Troupe and Kurapika moments and then I just fell in love with the KuroKura pairings.**

**I've also read several KuroKura fanfic stories and I was inspired to write a KuroKura fanfic because of the stories I read were beautifully written and was planned out really well. I was left speechless... And so, I had dreams about what's going to happen and all those things needed in the story.**

**Unfortunately, I don't have any plans, at all, on planning the story out because doing that tires me and when I follow a script my mind says its wrong. Basically, I'm following whatever my mind tells me to do and let my fingers do the typing by itself.**

**Anyway, I'm extremely sorry for my dear readers who are currently waiting for my other stories to be continued. As I've said before, I'm currently stuck, I don't know how to continue and I have no motivation to do so. I'm very sorry but, I wanted to thank you for being patient and waiting for them to have an update.**

**Read & Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

* * *

The school bell rang, prompting the students to go to their classes.

Kurapika and Neon's classroom was slowly filled with chatters and murmurs about the latest trend and news. They probably didn't know about Neon going out with Kuroro, as Kurapika deduced that she was the first one to be told about their relationship.

The fact that Neon dragged her, literally, to their classroom, where it was completely empty, proved her point. Kurapika wanted to know if anybody else knew and so, poked Neon by her shoulder when the said girl was momentarily distracted by the amount of noise their classmates had made.

Neon was about to turn to Kurapika, when something caught her eye. The class abruptly halted their own conversation with each other when a certain group entered the room. The Phantom Troupe.

Everyone stared at them while some of the girls turned red when the leader of the Troupe or, in some cases, the members looked their way for a second. Most of the boys acknowledge them by nodding their head and giving an informal greeting to them while some were faintly blushing because of the (beautiful) girls in the group. They returned the greetings whilst carefully ignoring the people who have been giving him the 'looks'.

Kurapika looked out of the corner of eyes after their 'normal' entry to the room and, as she expected, a blushed form on Neon's face when her _boyfriend_ appeared with the rest of them.

She sighed for the... um... let's say, the 'umpteenth time' (The author lost count of the number of times she sighed...). Kurapika wanted Neon to choose whoever she was dating wisely. She wasn't necessarily being a dictator towards Neon because she had zero experience on what to do in this kind of situations. As such, telling her that Kuroro is a biased and untrustworthy person, in her own opinion, would be a bad thing because it can be simply seen as 'unreasonable' to others.

As tempting as it sounds, she couldn't do it for Neon's sake. After all, damaging the Phantom Troupe's leader's image would be, again, signing a death wish and Kurapika didn't want to die early. But, the Troupe overall couldn't care less about their reputation. Besides, it's not them carrying out the punishment for insulting them or their image. (You most likely know who, dear reader.)

Speaking of their identity, they were eyeing Kuroro quite... seductively and were barely restraining themselves from ravishing him all over. Kuroro, however, walked towards his _girlfriend_ without sparing them a glance. His 'smile' was directed to Neon and the said girl blushed ten times more.

Kurapika's worry over Neon is understandable because she knew, in the back of her mind, that men were extremely dangerous and given that it was Kuroro, of all people, made her worry more. Even if you find the most gentle and patient man on Earth, it doesn't change the fact that they are still _men_. Though Kurapika agrees that some have self-control, they are still wild creatures hiding under the guise of a gentle persona.

Neon was a fair distance away from Kurapika since she moved forward to approach Kuroro. Although, the space between them was large, she could still see Kuroro's smile. And it irked her. Very much so. Why? Because it was obviously and clearly fake. Phony, sham, false etc. As long as the word was similar to 'fake' then Kurapika would gladly accept any suggestions.

And the girls also annoyed her too. Kuroro easily manipulated them with _just_ a smile and it disgusted her. Except for Senristu, who was waiting outside the door as _certain _people were blocking the door. If girls were controlled by something so simple then she was utterly disappointed at humanity.

But there's still hope and that would be Senritsu, who was still patiently waiting for them to move.

* * *

Kuroro chose Neon for many reasons. The most important one was getting close to her friend, Kurapika, and gaining her attention.

The Kurta clan's last survivor. And that fact meant something: A pair of Scarlet eyes.

He had argued to himself that Kurapika was mostly held responsible of what was happening due to the fact that she completely ignored his presence since their first meeting in school. Whenever they passed by each other every time, there was no eye contact whatsoever. Until now, however.

He could still remember what happened 2 years ago.

At the corridors, Kuroro used his famous 'smile attack', as dubbed by Phinks and Shalnark, when Kurapika didn't know which class to go to. The busy hall made it harder for her to walk through and her small stature didn't help at all. Kuroro willingly helped her while also throwing in some smiles here and there. The members amused themselves by watching what their dear leader was usually going to do. To their surprise at that time, Kurapika simply ignored, or didn't notice (which was less likely), Kuroro's 'special technique' and said her thanks after giving her the correct directions. He watched her figure slowly blending in with the other students.

The edge of Kuroro's lips slowly twitched upwards. She had caught his interest.

Apart from Machi, Pakunoda and Shizuku, this was the first time a girl had not been affected by his smile. Nobunaga, Uvogin and Feitan were also speechless as they had been expecting that the blonde would turn unbelievably red and faint from nosebleed overdose (It was exclusively hilarious to them).

It wasn't like Kuroro was an attention seeker. No, not at all. As a master thief, it was easier to steal if he carefully approached his target. Using other means of locking on with the treasure and eliminating everything that gets in the way. Including her friends, if necessary.

He'd allowed her to live a little bit longer because he only wanted to see her reactions. She was different to the women he'd met so far. She was the stereotypical justice type-of-girl. One who stayed true to their morals and beliefs and help the helpless. She was truly a person to be admired, and some do so.

But, how long can she keep it up for? Kuroro wondered to himself. He had found himself an amusing toy to play with. Obviously, he didn't want to become like Hisoka so, instead of being creepy-like, he approached his 'target' carefully by using other 'links' that connected to her.

Kuroro could see the annoyance reflected in her chocolate-coated eyes and he was gravely amused by the glare Kurapika was giving him - it made him chuckle inside. His Troupe had murdered her Clan for their eyes. And, he did not regret it in the slightest bit. Not that he regretted anything from the start.

The Scarlet Eyes truly lived up to it's name as one of the most beautiful treasure in the whole wide world.

5 years ago, after killing the eyes' hosts and collecting the 36 pairs, Kuroro remembered himself to be inseparable to the transparent capsule that contained two eyeballs of the Kurta Clan - glowing quite eerily to him. He could not help but admire the colour red given out by those eyes.

Still, it wasn't the shade of scarlet he wanted. Kuroro looked at the other pairs of eyeballs and they also didn't have the result he wanted to see. Oh well, he shouldn't be really picky - besides, he'll just sell it in the black market, anyway. He decided not to pursue the topic any further on wanting to get the right colour for the eyes. After all, it won't be his at the end. That was his final decision, 5 years ago.

But something made him take back his words now. Of all the places he could find _that_ red, it was in a forest. And the same blond-haired student who Kuroro had an 'amusing' meeting with that held the crimson colour that he had always wanted to see.

The sun's rays reflected _it_ in her eyes. And he wanted it.

It didn't matter if she was a survivor or not. Or even if she was wearing contact lenses or it was because of the light's fault. Whatever the reason was, it didn't change Kuroro's mind that he wanted those eyes.

Kuroro instinctively knew that Kurapika hated how he manipulated others (mostly the girls) by smiling as well as his good acting skills. He used this to his advantage just so that he can see for himself and confirm his theory. And so, he flashed his smile to his now-girlfriend and he didn't fail to notice the tint of red in Kurapika's eyes.

Jealousy? Hatred? Annoyance? No. None of this emotions reflected in her eyes. It was only anxiousness. He could see her worry over Neon and Kuroro was satisfied by her predictable reaction. It's right that she's worried and uneasy about a relationship Neon is having especially if there are unpleasant news surrounding her boyfriend. (Criminal offence - stealing, refer back to Chapter 1).

And now here Kuroro was - executing a plan to get his hands on her eyes. He's able to 'kill two birds with one stone' and that would be Neon fortune-telling ability and Kurapika's Scarlet eyes by just closing in with his targets. Actually, make it three as Kuroro could also get information regarding the Mafia Community.

He lightly smiled to himself at his own sense of achievement.

* * *

The lesson ended too slowly for Kurapika's liking.

Maths, English or whatever the class was about, Kurapika simply did _NOT_ care. To her, the atmosphere was disgusting and suffocating, to the point that she _almost_ puked her intestines out; small and large. She could see that the couple had comfortably settled down in the middle, sitting side by side.

The students, who normally sat there, willing gave up their seats for both of them as they, basically, 'worshipped' Kuroro. Everything he says, goes - simple as that. And, if you're part of the Phantom Troupe then, it goes without saying that they'll definitely treat you specially.

Neon, who was used to the treatment due to her family's high status in the Mafia, paid them no heed and stared at her boyfriend, as if she's afraid of letting him go. It was quite an unusual reaction, considering that they just started going out with each other and she's so scared of losing him.

Kurapika couldn't blame her. After all, majority of the women (and men) wanted him so, naturally there would be a lot of competition. And being with the man of every girl's dream was an impossible dream to have (except for Kurapika, Senritsu and the women in the Troupe). That is, until Neon broke those hopes.

Seeing that Neon was with Kuroro, the (fan)girls gave out an aura of jealousy directed at Neon but, immediately halted their action as they caught a glimpse of Kuroro's disappointing look. And they couldn't bear to see that on his 'handsome' face.

Kurapika let out a heavy and deep sigh.

_'Today's so hectic...'_ Kurapika's brain couldn't cope with the events happening one after the other. Sure, she's one of the most composed girl in this generation but she still had her limits as she _is _human. Senritsu, who saw the tiredness in her eyes, and it was only morning, helped her like she always do.

For example, after classes, Senritsu would help Kurapika pack her bag and pass some books to her. Or, occasionally, Senritsu would stand outside the classroom door if Kurapika thinks she's able to handle it by herself. Sometimes, Senritsu would play her flute especially for her. It wasn't much but Kurapika was, nevertheless, very grateful.

She gave out her tender, motherly smile and accompanied Kurapika to the usual spot.

It was where the gang would casually loiter around every break, including Neon and Senritsu. Since Neon was 'hanging out' with Kuroro, Kurapika assumed that she won't be here for awhile. All Kurapika could do now was to wait for the other three to come.

"You don't have to worry about Neon that much, Kurapika." Senritsu spoke gently to her as Kurapika moved her head to look up to her. "Even though she looks unable, she can protect herself well." Kurapika closed her eyes and sighed again.

"It's not about that." Senritsu raised both of her eyebrows at the blonde's statement, "Then, what is it?"

"... Kuroro." Her answer made Senritsu turn her whole body to Kurapika, urging her to expand on her seemingly one-word answer. Senritsu knew of Kurapika's 'dislike' of the Troupe for a good reason. Truthfully, Senritsu would also have the same reaction towards the group but due to her motherly nature, she was sort of easy to forgive them. Unlike a certain hard-headed blonde, who, if provoked at the wrong time, would hold the memory for the rest of her life.

And she was definitely messed with at the very wrong time.

Some time ago, Kurapika was extremely busy and tired and therefore, she was latest student to leave the school premises. Her grumpy mood influenced by the amount of work she had to finish as some people inconsiderately left it behind. So, she believed to be the latest, until a familiar eyebrow-less classmate of hers appeared and a shadowy figure dangling by his side.

Kurapika squinted her eyes to take a closer look. A student of the same year in a different class, whose clothes were torn rather roughly, came into Kurapika's view. Phinks, as Kurapika recalled, casually walked towards his destination, wherever it was, and silently ignored Kurapika.

Of course, she was utterly surprised by his actions for not caring about the student dangling by his side. Nevertheless, she was going to 'scold' him for 'casually' walking and not running to the infirmary room. However, it seemed that Phinks saw what she was about to do and beat her to it, "You shouldn't get involved, woman."

Obviously, Kurapika didn't know about the Troupe's treatment to people, in general, who annoys them. Or to be exact, _extremely_ infuriate them. So, assuming that this guy was beaten up precisely because of this reason was considered 'normal' to students who got used to the Troupe's antics. And, the enemies of the Troupe didn't want to be their next victim so the best way to avoid them was to shut their mouth very tight.

Kurapika, however, was _not_ pleased. At all.

But, she couldn't do anything against him. She wasn't stupid to get in his way because she knew that making herself an enemy would be a not-so-good idea as she barely knew anything about them. They were popular in and out of school, especially their leader. And that was all she knew.

Kurapika had to stay calm and prevent her eyes from turning into a bright crimson colour. It was immoral for her to stand by and watch the student quietly groan in pain. Phinks saw her inner turmoil and smirked. He continued to walk towards his unknown destination and decided not to say anything.

But, of course, he wasn't that kind of person and so, he turned right round and mockingly provoked Kurapika.

Well then, here comes our..._** Equation Time!**_

Kurapika + Tired + Phinks (or, in general, an annoying classmate) + Provocation = Ultimate Chaos...

But, before a 'war' started between the two, a dark outline appeared behind Phinks and the tense atmosphere was loosened a tiny little bit. It seemed like Phinks sensed the person behind him and broke the menacing eye contact with Kurapika, consequently turning around.

Kurapika hadn't missed the less suffocating atmosphere and also looked towards what, or who, Phinks was looking at. She tried to look over Phinks shoulder however, he was probably 16 cm taller, and since he was covering Kurapika's line of sight, it was a bit harder for her to see. And if she would move to the side, it'd be telling her current enemies that she's interested, which she's not... Okay, maybe a tiny bit of curious, but that's it.

"Danchou..."

In a flash, that one-word caught Kurapika's interest. She has been truly curious as to who's the leader of the in/famous Phantom Troupe. But, she certainly didn't expect it to be an unbelievably handsome man. His black hair flowing down and perfectly framing his face with a bandage across his forehead (... is he injured?) and orb-shaped earrings. His dark-greyish eyes completing his entire form.

Kurapika was stunned.

Don't misunderstand, she was only surprise of his angelic-yet-devilish face. _Whoa, he must have been truly blessed by God... No wonder the women are all so 'head-over-heels' with him...__  
_

"Oh, you still have _that_ with you.." And by _that_, he meant the student, who was still in a bad condition. Now 'that' was the last straw for Kurapika. She knew how it felt like being treated like an object and she absolutely loathed it."Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Phinks decided to ignore her shout and started walking toward the 'Danchou' and the 'Danchou' simply shrugged as his answer to her loud, and demanding, question. Both men, with the unconscious student, drifted into the hallway of corridors. Kurapika wanted to run after them but her tiredness suddenly kicked in, letting her close her eyes for a bit. Luckily, she had a strong will power to not give in to the tempting thought of resting.

But, when she opened her eyes, they weren't there anymore_... Strange._ There were no footsteps of walking away whatsoever. She stared at the place where they were stood and she couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that she shouldn't get deeply involved. Kurapika let out a long sigh and decided to let go of the matter but to never forget. But, first things first - go home and sleep...

And that was how Kurapika had met the 'Danchou' of the (in)famous Phantom Troupe and one of its members. A 'not-so-nice meeting', Senritsu had to admit.

"Ah! Senritsu and Kurapika!"

The all-familiar voice disrupted Senritsu's recollection of Kurapika's 'negatively-indescribable' story of the delinquents and three footsteps enthusiastically approached the pair. Gon, who called out, smiled his usual smile and talked to Kurapika, most likely aware of the circumstances, and merely comforted her. Leorio and Killua instead went to Senritsu and asked about how Kurapika's been (and her, as well).

Gon's conversation with Kurapika was interrupted as his stomach grumbled quite loudly. He only looked sheepishly at everyone and chuckled light-heartedly whilst rubbing the back of his head. Everyone joined in and sat in circle-like formation and started eating the food they bought from the canteen and home-made lunch.

"Aunt Mito's home-made food is the best!"

"Oi! Give me some Gon!"

"Hey, you brats! Stop running around!"

And, as usual, the female members of the group, Kurapika and Senritsu, laughed at their childishness and daily antics.

* * *

**Been dead for a long time and being lazy, I know. Second chapter of my Hunter x Hunter story... Thank you for patiently waiting for this.**

**Thank you for the reviews, the favs and the follows - really appreciate it very much!**


End file.
